Frozen Maelstrom of the Wild
by tuglow
Summary: "Okay, so first I'm facing Sasuke in our final battle then all of a sudden I'm hearing a voice in my head, which isn't Kyuubi, just what's going on? And what the hell is a Demi-God?" A Naruto Percy Jackson x-over.
1. Chapter 1  The Winds of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Bleach, Negima or Percy Jackson... sigh I never get a break.

"Rasengan!" Speech  
'_Rasengan!'_ Thoughts

Intro: Now if I told you that there were ninjas in the world that lived in secret villages what would you say hhhmm, you would say ok that might be real. But if I then said that there was another world with Greek Gods you would take one look at me and say I'm stark raving mad. I'm not though. These things aren't normal you would say, my reply to that would be 'nothing in my life or my friend's is normal' but you'll see. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is our story.

Frozen Maelstrom of the Wild  
Chapter 1: The Winds of Change**  
****(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)  
**The alarm went off causing me to sit up in bed before turning the dam thing off. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I ran my hand through my blond hair. I looked across the room at the picture on the dressing table of two young boys and girl with a tall grey haired man standing over them with love in his eyes

"The good old days huh Sasuke," I said to no one but myself, oh right my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm one of the boys in the picture the other one is Sasuke my best friend the others are Sakura and Kakashi sensei, team 7 back when we were a team.

Any way I got to my feet and walked over to the window before opening the curtains and looked out over the great village of the hidden leaf which has been my home for most of my 16 years of life.

"Today is the day Sasuke I'm going to stop you, too many people have been hurt by you"

Many years ago Sasuke left to get stronger so he could kill his brother which I might add he did. I'm happy for him, I guess, because he was always living under the shadow of Itachi. But then he declared war on Konoha and tried to kill my friends he crossed the line and I won't stand for that.

I got dressed and had some Raman for breakfast, grabbed my bag from the chair I left it on the night before and walked to the door. As I turned the key to lock the door I had a real bad feeling I wasn't going to see this place again. Shaking it off as pre-mission nerves, I walked down the stairs to the street and looked up at the mountain with all the past and present Hokages on it. With that I turned and ran down the street towards the main gate that leads into the village. As I ran the briefing I got yesterday in granny's office came back to me in a flash.

-(Flashback)-  
I looked around the room, the people who had come together were all my friends and allies. There was Kakashi-sensei the strong and great leader of team Kakashi, Sakura Haruno my friend and co team member of team Kakashi and the final member of our team Shikamaru Nara the cleverest person I have ever met and the last 2 people in the room were Shizune who was stood next to the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, who I like to call granny.

"What's this all about granny?" I asked looking at her.

Tsunade sat down behind her desk and looked up at me "We've found him," She paused for just a second as the shock registered in all are faces "the international criminal known as Sasuke Uchiha. And I have gathered you all here to finally end this."

Sakura looked down at the floor I could tell she was upset about this, like I was, Sasuke was a friend and team mate. I looked over at Kakashi he had put his book away and was watching me "I'm the only one who can face Sasuke in battle!" I announced "it's the only way I can help him as a friend."

Everyone looked at me and Shikamaru spoke up "Naruto as much as we would like Sasuke to come back to the leaf, that's imposable now that he's killed Danzo. He was Hokage at the time which makes him one of the biggest problems the leaf has ever had." He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Also what sort of friends would any of us be if we let you run headlong into a battle without help? You may want to face Sasuke alone but that's not going to happen."

I looked at Shikamaru and smiled "We'll bring him back together, one way or another. So granny," I turned to look at Tsunade "where is he? And what's the plan going to be?"

Tsunade look around at us "We have reports that Sasuke is in a place you know only too well Naruto."

Kakashi looked as surprised as I did, he turned to Tsunade "You don't mean..."

I walked over to her desk and slammed my hands down on it "The Valley of the End! He's there! Why, why would he be there?" Everyone looked at me we all knew that place well, it's the last place Sasuke was when he was still a leaf ninja and also where we had our battle over three years ago.

Sakura walked over to me and placed a hand on my back "Naruto we will bring him back together, ok, this time will be different."

I turned to face her, the look of concern on her face said everything "Yes we will Sakura, yes we will."

-(Flashback end)-  
I thought back to my fight with Sasuke, back then and how I tried to make him see sense. It didn't work, so now 4 years later with both of us so much stronger, how do we have a hope in hell of bringing him back alive? _'Dam it! This is going to be much harder then I want it to be.'_ Then as I turned the corner, the sight of the entrance to the village snapped me out of my thoughts. I slowed down and walked up to Sakura and Shikamaru who were already there but no Kakashi sensei "Hi guys sorry I'm late."

Shikamaru just nodded at me but Sakura was a bit more active then that "NARUTO why of all days are you late today?"

I looked at Shikamaru for help, but he just looked up at the sky as if he saw something interesting _"gee thanks Shikamaru."_ I looked at Sakura whom was now right in my face "look does it matter Sakura I mean I'm here now which is the important thing and come on Kakashi sensei isn't here so does it matter?" does it matter? Wrong thing to say next thing I know Shikamaru is helping me up of the floor 12 feet away and my face was hurting real bad "hahaha good old Sakura" I laughed while rubbing the swelling on my face.

Shikamaru just shrugged and crossed his arms while looking back at a now pissed off Sakura "look man if we are going to work together you can't go around pissing her off. I have had all I can take with girls at this moment in time."

I smiled an evil smile at him "You don't happen to be talking about Temari are you?"

He blushed a little and just turned and walked away "Man this is going to be such a drag."

I started to laugh then I felt someone arriving I looked towards Sakura and stopped laughing, we both locked eyes and nodded now it began, Kakashi landed in front of us "Sorry I'm late guys I met a little old lady who needed to cross the road so I had to help her."

"YOU LIER!" Sakura and I both yelled at him the same time he shrugged.

"Right let's get this show on the road we all know the plan to either bring back Sasuke Uchiha or ..." He took one look at me and Sakura "kill him. Now the plan we have is this me, Naruto and Sakura will attack Sasuke and while we are engaged Shikamaru will get into position and the aim is to catch him in the Shadow Imitation Technique then we go from there ok."

We all nodded and turned towards the gate and walked out of the village I turned and walked backwards looking at the village _'I wonder when I will see the village again.'_ I shrugged and turned back before I ran to catch up with the others '_I can't get rid of that feeling of not seeing the village again naaaaa._' Must be all in my head.

We made good progress by night fall we made it to the edge of the valley "Right we camp here tonight and we will start are search of the area tomorrow." Kakashi said looking at us all.

I sat down next to a tree and started to wonder _'How am I going to get Sasuke to come with us man this is going to be bloody hard.'_

I must have been really in thought because Sakura came and sat down next to me and I didn't realise until she spoke "Are you still going to try and bring him back?"

I look at her and smiled and gave her a thumbs up "You bet he is are friend Sakura and I still remember the promise I made you" I looked down at the ground and in my head I could hear the promise as clear as the day I made it

"I will definitely bring back Sasuke! That's the promise of a life time"

I remember my last battle here with Sasuke. Back then I used the power of the fox when mine wasn't enough to try and stop him and I failed he left now I have a chance to change all of that and correct the mistakes that have been made and bring us all back together "Sakura I will bring him back you need to believe in me, between the four of us we will take him back to the leaf."

She smiled at me "I know we will." She replied "Now we need to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day."

I slept like a rock which is strange I'm normally so pumped up before a fight but this time I was oddly calm, about 4 in the morning something made me sit up fast I looked around. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain and the water fall in the distance I shot to my feet there was someone nearby watching I turned to wake the others but they were gone. I was standing in the middle of the clearing we camped in on my own "What the hell? **Sakura, Kakashi sensei ...Shikamaru!**" Nothing they were gone. The feeling of being watched got stronger "Whose there show your selves, what did you do with my friends?" I turned and ran towards the feeling.

I ran through the trees bushes and branches cutting at my face and ripping my jumpsuit after 15 minutes I made it to the edge of the valley I looked down at the water from the top of the cliff I lost my breath for second "This is it...**SASUKE**!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Nothing just the sound of the waterfall and the rain but then a sharp pain ran through my head I fell to my knees unable to stand and then images of my battle with Sasuke started flashing in front of me,

There I was stood on the head of the 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju and Sasuke on the head of Madara Uchiha "Why, why are you doing this to us Sasuke I don't get it what happened to make you like this why are you doing it" I shouted at him.

Sasuke looked at me with a smirk on his face and replied "Why should you care what I do it's my concern not yours I have my own path to follow now and neither you or anyone else can steer me from it" he paused for a second "I will tell you this much my days playing ninja with you kids of the leaf village are done"

The image faded and I got to my feet slowly _'man my head is killing me' _I looked down at the lake and another past image racked through my brain "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" the pain was so bad.

I was stood on the water I rubbed some blood off of my face and looked up at Sasuke who was stood on the fingers of Madara Uchiha "what am I to you now? We were comrades or have you just forgotten all about that are you telling me that all the things we did together in squad 7 mean absolutely nothing to you now?" I yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at me like he did not have a care in the world "no they weren't meaningless one thing was worthwhile are friendship we became best friends."

I looked at him unable to believe what I was hearing "we became best friends? Then why are we fighting."

He smiled at me "I just told you because we're friends there is far more meaning in destroying you."

I clenched my fist and said "I can't understand that but I know for some reason you want to destroy me right Sasuke."

The image faded again this time as I tried to stay on my feet which went as well as you would expect I stumbled and went over the edge I fell and hit the water hard as I sank to the bottom another image appeared before me causing more pain to rip through my head.

I climbed out of the water unable to believe that Sasuke wanted to kill me he looked at me as that cursed seal of his spread across his face and he smiled demonic smile "You know what they say don't you Naruto when two shinobi are powerful enough, their able to read each other thoughts simply through an exchange of fists...without ever uttering a single word... Get it? You've always been naive Naruto tell me do you know my thoughts ha can you tell what's on my mind" with that he ran though the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and tiger hand signs "fire style phoenix flower jutsu" I jumped to avoid the attack he appeared right in front of me and slammed his fist into my face.

The image faded I shot to the surface and weakly climbed on to the water someone is fucking with me, I stood up "**SASUKE**" I looked around expecting to see my friend but no one I looked at the water fall "ahhhhhhhh" the pain shot through my head again I brought my hands to my head "ahhh it hurts so much" another image appeared in front of me

We stood on each side of the waterfall me in my one tails form and Sasuke in his curse seal 2nd form "this is the end" Sasuke shouted he powered up his Chidori, I powered up my Rasengan then we launched at each other.

"Rasengan/Chidori" we shouted as are attacks collided.

In a blinding flash the image was gone and I was stood in the middle of the lake with sakura stood next to me with her hands on my shoulders, I shook my head it was buzzing really bad I looked at sakura "what happened? Where were you guys?"

She looked at me "you were under a genjutsu look" she looked in front of us I followed her stare and there locked in battle with Kakashi and Shikamaru was Sasuke.

Kakashi lunged at Sasuke and punched at him. Sasuke blocked the attack sweeping Kakashi's legs out from underneath him. He then powered up a Chidori and brought his arm down at Kakashi who rolled away dodging the blow as Shikamaru's shadow came out of the water in a big explosion of water and wrapped around Sasuke. Shikamaru burst out of the water as the shadow started to tighten around Sasuke but then a burst of electricity surrounded the shadow and shot back at Shikamaru who broke the jutsu and bounced back next to Kakashi.

Sasuke appeared out of the now fading shadow completely fine and laughed "After all this time this is all you can managed and after I made it so easy for you to fine me." He walked forward three steps and stopped as I jumped in front of Kakashi and Shikamaru "Ah Naruto, so how was your trip down memory lane, hhhmm? Did you have fun? I was hoping to end this quickly and nearly did too. You really need to be more careful Naruto."

I looked straight at him not taking my eyes of him. For a second I felt Kakashi walking up next to me before he spoke to me "He put us all under a genjutsu and lured you here on your own. We woke and managed to break his hold on us. We got here just as he was about to kill you."

My eyes widened, my fists clenched "Why Sasuke? Why here? You beat Itachi so why don't you come back to the village with us? It doesn't have to be this way!" I pleaded.

He snarled at me "Why you ask. This is where it all began, it seems only fitting that this should be the location I take your life. It's about time I finished you and show the world that the Uchiha will not be used!"

I took a step forward and shouted at him "I don't care about crap that happened in the past, you're my friend, and I just want you to come home." I stopped; I knew this wasn't going to work "Fine… be like that. I may not have been able to take you back all those years ago… something I have regretted all this time, but I will break every bone in your god damn body if I have to and drag you back Sasuke!"

But before I could charge at him Kakashi lunged forward and started to trade blows with Sasuke. I turned to Shikamaru "You guys keep him busy. It'll take me time to gather the energy I need for sage mode." And with that Sakura and Shikamaru launched into the fight.

I summoned two shadow clones "Start gathering nature energy!" They both nodded as I closed my eyes, stood dead still and started pulling the nature energy into me. I could hear the battle going on around me, explosions and yelling of jutsu _'Hold on guys I will be there in a minute.'_

The battle moved away from us as we stood gathering the energy I will most likely need after what felt like forever. I activated sage mode as I opened my eyes. What I saw was not good, the fight had made it way on to the land beneath the waterfall and Shikamaru and Sakura were down and not moving while Kakashi was fighting Sasuke head on "You two stay here!"

The clones nodded and I ran as fast as I could "Move Naruto, Move!" As I got closer Sasuke spotted me and decided that Kakashi was in the way. Before I could reach them he knocked Kakashi away and ran him through with his chokutō "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I jumped into the air and just as Kakashi fell I punched Sasuke in the head. He flew sideways for about ten meters before back flipping and landing on his feet. "Kakashi-sensei, are you ok? Please be ok." I said pleading with him as I helped him up.

His hand was at his side holding on to a big gash "I'm fine, look I'm not in any state to fight at the moment, do you think you can hold him of until I get Sakura to heal me?" We both looked over at Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura was up and beside Shikamaru healing his left arm which was cut open really badly "Can do." I replied.

I walked over towards Sasuke who was dusting himself off "So this is the power of the great sage mode, hmmm Naruto. Well all I can say is if that's your best then you're finished!" He charged at me and swiped at my face with his chokutō. I dropped to a crouch on one leg and swept at his legs causing him to jump up into air and bring his chokutō straight down at me. I quickly activated the hidden Kunai in my sleeve, causing it shot out into my hand as I knocked the blow away.

Sasuke stumbled backwards from the blow as I went on the attack and slashed at him first left then right then left again. He blocked them all and brought his chokutō down again. This time I locked up his weapon with mine, bringing us face to face "Sasuke stop please!" I pleaded with him.

He smiled "weak as ever Naruto, Chidori current!" Suddenly electricity shot through my body and all around us. I flew backwards in the air, my whole body num before a pain exploded in my gut as Sasuke punched me as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh" I yelled as Sasuke span around and his foot connected with my head. I flew backwards and hit the water hard before skidding a couple of meters and coming to a stop. I slowly got to my feet holding my gut _"He's done some damage I can feel it."_ I thought before I coughed up some blood. Standing up I wiped the blood off of my mouth. He looked at me with a smile as he slid his chokutō into it's holder on his back.

"Sasuke now it's my turn!" With that I started to run around him as fast as I could. He turned his head left and right but could not see where I was before I started going in for punches, first the gut then in the back over and over again. He started to sway as I rushed in straight in front of him. He looked down just as my fist came up and punched him under the chin causing him to shoot straight in to the air.

I made two shadow clones and powered up a Rasenshriken but he span in the air and looked down at me. With speed of lightning he made the hands signs of snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" It shot straight at me.

Just before the attack hit I dropped down into the water losing the Rasenshriken and swam down. Looking up I saw the steam as the attack collided into the water. I made two clones appear and made a Rasenshriken _"My turn this time."_ I was grabbed by the two clones and thrown to the surface, shooting up into the air. Sasuke had landed back on the water and was running towards me "Take this!" I shouted and threw my attack.

The Rasenshriken flew at him fast, about a meter of the ground. Sasuke ran towards it and at the last moment slid under it "No!" I shouted as I had used my two Rasenshriken and I was a bit out of breath from loss of chakra.

As I landed Sasuke was beside me, side by side with like a centimetre between us he looked me in the eye with an evil smile "No more sage mode! You're mine now Naruto!" His eyes changed colour and there I was staring face to face with the Sharingan. Suddenly there was a flash and I couldn't move. I was stuck my legs arms, nothing would move. Sasuke walked back four steps and laughed "You're worthless! I don't need these eyes after all, now die!"

He lunged at me, this called for something a little more extreme I felt for the captured fox chakra and then tapped into it. The flame armour covered my body and I felt the power of the fox surge through my body as I pushed a load of chakra out of my body breaking the hold Sasuke had on me. I rushed forward smashing my fist into his face, and then with speed like none other I raced past him and kicked him straight up into the air before jumping up after him over taking him and brought my left foot down, sending him crashing into the water below.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura who were back up on their feet just stared at me as I landed and powered down into sage mode using the fox power had dispelled my clones so once this sage mode was done that would be it.

Sasuke was pissed as he shot out of the water "What the fuck was that Naruto? That's it I'm done messing around!" He charged at me pulling out his chokutō. He swung the chokutō at my left.

It was inches from my face and I caught it causing him to push back, clutching the sword as hard as he could but I would not budge "No more Sasuke. I have had enough. If you don't want to come back fine then you leave me with no option…" I spoke calmly and brought up my right fist and brought it down on the chokutō, shattering it into pieces. I then swung my left leg around and kicked Sasuke away "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I cried as two clones appeared behind me and together we form the Rasenshriken.

Sasuke stood looking at me all cut up and bruised as a sinister smile formed on his face before he raised his left hand into the sky. Up in the clouds lightning started to flash slowly at first before it got faster and faster until it stayed visible "What the hell?" I muttered.

Sasuke looked at me and laughed "Now you die Naruto, and I… I will finally be free of you forever. Come forth Kirin!" He fired a Chidori into the sky and the lightning shot up into the clouds before came one of the scariest things I have ever seen, a giant bull like creature made of lightning. It was a deep blue colour and its whole body crackled with static electricity. It roared so loud the ground shook "It's over Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Kirin shot towards me so I did the only thing I could think of, I threw my Rasenshriken. The two attacks hit each other, Kirin wrapped around the Rasenshriken over and over again until the attacks exploded.

The two attacks exploded into a big turquoise coloured ball and it grew and grew until it past over me and then that's when I heard the voice "Don't be scared young one; you have given me a chance to bring you to a world which needs saving, a world that needs young heroes like you. Now come to me, find me and I will tell you all." The voice ended.

I could see Sasuke looking around as well _"I wonder if he heard the voice."_ Then the ball exploded. The pain I felt was immense, it felt like my soul was being ripped into pieces before I started to fall over and over again. I opened my eyes and all I could see were bright stars flashing past me faster and faster until I lost conscious.

There we go the first chapter of Frozen Maelstrom of the wild is up and ready to go.

Next time "chapter 2 Enter The Dragon" so till then see ya and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2  Enter the dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Bleach, Negima or Percy Jackson... sigh I never get a break.

"Rasengan!" Speech  
'_Rasengan!'_ Thoughts

Frozen Maelstrom of the Wild  
Chapter 2: Enter the dragon**  
****(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)  
**I opened my eyes as I ran a hand through my silvery white hair. I was on the top of a tall building and looked over the edge. 15 floors up, it was a long way down. I backed away from the edge, I did not want to fall, and fell backwards on to my ass. As I looked up in the sky there was a giant turquoise bubble. Raising an eyebrow, I stared at it for what felt like years until it started to rain really hard.

I got to my feet and walked across the roof. As I reached the end I leaned over the edge looking down into the street which was the Avenue of the Americas, which separated my building from the next _'Hm, why is this important? Why am I here?'_

The rain was really starting to come down now. I let out a long sigh before I heard an explosion coming from behind me, causing me to spin around and look up into the sky. The bubble started to suck into its self going from turquoise to a dark red right before it burst outward into 5 separate balls of fire before splitting up and started to fall into different parts of the city, one came towards me!

As it fell closer and closer I realised it was a person. He looked like he was hurt and unconscious… and was going to fall between the two buildings! For some reason I knew I had to save him. I don't know why or who he was but I walked back four steps and ran forward before I jumped. I collided with him and flew across the gap _'Were going to make it?'_ I thought as we got closer to the other side and just like that we hit the roof of the other building and rolled over and over until we were both just lying there.

I woke up with a start with an air hostess standing over me "We will be landing in 5 minutes sir; I just thought you would like to know."

I thanked her and rubbed my eyes "Man what I dream, ugh, why is this happening to me? First I hear voices telling me to come to New York then I'm having dreams about falling people." I looked out the window of the plane as we came into landing "What's going on? Why is this happening to me?"

I got off the plane and went through security before getting out side as I called a cab. As I made the journey into New York I couldn't help but think this was all a big mistake, I mean a voice told me to come here, a voice! Yes a disembodied voice and before you say anything I'm not mad ok… OK!

The cab came to a stop in west 59th street, next to central park. I paid the driver before getting out. I slung my bag on my back and walked into the park. I needed to clear my head; it had been a long morning. As I started to walk I ran my hand through my spiky white hair, it felt good to be out in the sun with the wind running through my hair. After about an hour of walking I came to a stop by the lake. I looked at it and smiled it was such a calming place, trees, plants, the lake, leaves and the animals, I felt happy. I ran over to a tree and climbed up into a branch.

As I lay back against the trunk, I found myself staring at the Empire state building. I started to get a strange feeling of wanting to go there to see the building up close. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes; I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I know I'm in a school play ground.

I'm lying down on the ground as I pick myself up and there is that teen again, blond spiky hair with a headband tied around his forehead, an orange and blue jump suit, not really something you forget. Soon he was standing in front of a little girl she was like only 9 years old. She was bleeding on her left arm. Then I saw the thing that was in front of them, it was huge, standing at least 7 feet tall. It was a Laistrygonian giant, don't ask how I knew this, it's my dream.

The thing lunged forward and he dived back grabbed the little girl and jumped behind me. He shouted at me but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Looking forward I saw a blade sunk into the ground right in front of me, it was a bronze sword. I jumped to my feet and grabbed it before slashing at the giant. I cut its left arm and it roared back in pain before it brought its right arm down, hitting me hard. I closed my eyes and felt like I was falling.

I woke with a start face down in the mud. I rubbed my head and looked up at the branch I had been asleep on _'How am I not hurt?' _I stood up and rubbed down my grey pants. My golf shirt was ok; being black you couldn't see the dirt anyway. But because it was a short-sleeved one I had some cuts on my arms "Oh well, never mind." I looked at my watch, I had been out for 3 hours it was 6 o'clock.

As it was getting late I made my way back out of the park. I came out at 5th avenue 59th street and there down the road was the empire state building again _'What is it with that building?'_ I looked at it for a few minutes before shrugged it off and walked around the corner to 58th where I found the hotel my mum had booked for me "Well pops, you told me to get out more but mum you really shouldn't have spent so much money on me." I said to no-one as I looked up at the hotel know as CENTRAL PERK, I went in and booked in.

I went up to my room, threw my bag into the corner and fell on to the bed. As I looked at the ceiling an image of that boy appeared in my mind "Who are you?" I got up went to the phone and called up some room service before I went over to the window. With the light dwindling all I could see, looking back at me were my turquoise eyes so I switched on a lamp and went back to the window just as it started to rain "It's going to be a bad night." I looked up at the sky and froze "What...what the hell is that? That's not possible, that is from my dream?" I couldn't believe it, there in the sky was a big bubble which was turquoise in colour, it had lightning cracking about it and rumbling thunder.

A loud knocking made me jump "Man I really need to calm down. Come in the doors open." A waiter came in and placed a tray on the table near the window "Your amanattō and watermelon sir, just like your ordered... are you ok sir?" He said, looking at me.

I pointed to the window "What do you make of that thing in the sky?"

He looked out the window "There is nothing there sir; it's just a lightning storm we get them all the time. Sir you will be ok, we are just a phone call away at all time." He said walking towards the door.

My eye started to twitch "Don't treat me like a kid will you, I'm 15 for god's sake just because I'm only 4'4" doesn't mean anything!" The waiter smiled and left the room. I sighed "Jerk," and went back to the window. The bubble was still there, getting bigger _'But he couldn't see it.'_

The next morning I walked out into the morning sun, yawning. The bubble was still there but now it was about 10 meters big and it stood out quite a bit in the blue sky. But I seemed to be the only person who could see it; everyone else just went on with their own lives _'I'm not going mad, it is there.'_ But I shook it off and caught a cab. I got out in front of the empire state building, looking up it was impressive.

I walked in, through the doors and into a lift before I went up to the 86th floor, the observation deck. I walked out and I was all alone except for a girl, she looked about 12 years old with auburn coloured hair. She was looking out over the west side of the city I walked past her and went to the over to look at the east.

After 20 minutes of watching I got board "Well this was a waste of my time I don't know why this place drew me in so much." I spoke out loud.

"Could it be that maybe you feel like you belong here?"

I span around to find the girl turning around and looked at me. What struck me first was her eyes they looked like, I don't know, it sounds strange but they looked as silvery as the moon and this is going to sound creepy but she was really beautiful, I mean I'm 15 that's not right "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, could it be that maybe you feel like you belong here?" She walked to the middle of the room.

I looked around and then realised it's the middle of the day there should be some other people up here "Who are you and what do you want?"

She smiled at me "Don't worry demi-god, you have nothing to fear from me. I just came to pass on a message that you might want to know. That person you have been seeing in your dreams, he will be arriving tonight at the Mercer building on…"

"The Avenue of the Americas." I finished.

She smile "Very impressive little one, you do pay attention when messages are sent."

My eye twitched "I'm not little ok, and messages what messages? Who are you? Why are you telling me this? And stop talking in riddles." I said in a raised voice.

The girl turned away and made her way to the lift which opened for her "All will be revelled in due time LITTLE one"

"Hey, hang on!" I ran to the lift but the doors started to close. I dived forward and collided into the closed door "Son of a bitch." I mumbled rubbing my face. I sat up looking at the lift as the doors opened and 5 to 6 people came out and walk around me. I got up to my feet and entered the lift _'Who the hell was she?'_ I walked outside then wondered down the street until I found a little restaurant, went in and had lunch.

They didn't have any amanattō so I made do with a double cheese burger and watermelon. After glugging down a drink of Pepsi max I paid and walked out into the sun, the bubble was still there but it was bigger now. I walked down the street wondering what I should do now.

I decided to go back to my hotel. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I must of dosed of again because when I opened my eyes again I was standing in that same playground, the giant was injured and trying to stand back up, its eyes full of hate. I looked behind me the other guy had made a clone of himself and was making a round orb of energy he yelled at me to grab him so I did I swung him around and around before letting go. He shot towards the giant and pushed the orb into it, there was a giant explosion and he was thrown back towards me I jumped into him and caught him. We fell over and as I hit the ground my eyes shot open.

I sat up "What the hell is going on?" I looked out the window, the bubble was still there only even bigger and it was dark outside "What time is it?" I looked at my watch, it was 8 o'clock. I got out side and called a cab. 20 minutes later I was there, standing outside the Mercer building. I ran to the fire escape and belted up to the top. I got to the roof and skidded to a stop _'This is it, this is the roof from my dream!'_

I looked back over the edge with fire escape and got a moment of head rush before falling back onto my ass. As my vision straightens, I looked up at the bubble "its happening! No this is crazy!" I jumped to my feet and ran across the roof to the edge that lead out to the street below "Calm down, come on look dreams don't come real and psychic girls do not exists, look it's not raining." Then I realised I was talking to myself and decided to go back, however it was then that it started to chuck it down with rain "Are you kidding me?"

The ground started to shake as I looked up at the sky and the bubble exploded. It sucked inwardly then changed into the blood red colour that I saw in my dream before bursting into 5 fiery balls that shot into different directions with one of them shooting towards me, I was sure what to do, I mean the jump to the next building which was Americas tower was a good 20 meter, I could never make that jump.

It got closer and closer, I could now see it was the blond guy from my dreams. He was coming in fast, it was now or never. I started to step back, I couldn't do it, that jump is just too much.

A voice came through, clear as if the person was standing right next to me "Yes you can hero, prove to me that you could be one of the few that helps to save this world."

I swore and ran forward before jumping. Now 2 things happened that I don't understand, first I jumped up into the air about 20 meters, yes you heard me… 20 meters up, I didn't even put any effort into it, and caught the guy then the second thing I may not have landed on my feet but the fall on to the roof didn't hurt.

We skidded across the roof for a couple of meters before stopping. I pushed myself up into a sitting position; I had loads of cuts all over my arms from skidding across the roof. I looked across at the other guy, he was out cold. I picked myself up and moved to his side "Hey buddy come on wake up." Nothing, he was out of it… great. By the time I managed to half drag/carry him back to my hotel and get him into my room, onto my bed, it had been a while. It was 10 o'clock and I went to go get the first aid box _'looks like that first aid course is about to come in handy.'_

The next morning I woke up, sat in the chair I slept in across the room. In the bed my new 'roommate' was just waking up. I walked over to him he sat up fast "Where am I…? Sakura, Kakashi-sensei… Shikamaru? Wait you are?" he looked at me very puzzled.

"My name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya and you are?"

He looked at me like he wasn't sure of the answer "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Tōshirō. Do you know where my friends are? I need to find them." He got to his feet shaking slightly.

"Look, Naruto you should rest, it's not every day you just fall out of the sky in a blaze of fire." I sat down in the chair and looked at him. Blond spiky hair with the headband and an orange/black jumpsuit "Look to be honest with you, I'm not to sure what's going on myself. Sit down and let me explain, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

He nodded his head "Some Raman would be nice."

So after ordering his food and getting himself all cleaned up I explain to him about my dreams, the bubble and the little girl at the empire state. To Naruto's credit he didn't interrupt me once and took it all in, but he was as stumped as me about it.

"Well if I was one of the fireballs that came out of the bubble then it must mean the others were my friends." I nodded then counted on my fingers "hang on you said 3 people's names yet there were 4 fireballs not including you so who's the last one." I realised I had hit a nerve with that one, he just looked down at the bed and ignored the question.

"So where are we anyway?" He got up and walked to the window looking out into the street.

"New York, America, where are you from? Maybe I can help you get back." I said pulling an atlas from my bag.

He turned and ran his hand through his hair "The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, which is in the land of fire."

I took one look at my atlas and threw it on the floor, that will not be helping me at all "Okay here is an idea, that girl knew were you were going to land, so why don't we go to the Empire State building and find her, she will have the answers you need." I said walking to the door.

An hour later we were standing outside the Empire State building. I looked at Naruto he did not seem amazed by the building or anything he just stared at it with a grim determination. We caught the lift up to the 86th floor; the place was empty which I found strange. I walked over to the east side and stared out at the city, Naruto did the same.

After 10 minutes I turned to him "Sorry Naruto I thought she would be here I guess that brings us back to square one."

Before he could answer the elevator dinged and opened we both turned and out stepped a teenage girl, she looked about 15-16. She had long spiky black hair, the bluest eyes I think I have ever seen and she had freckles across her nose. She wore a white pair of combats, a silver parka and underneath was a t-shirt saying death to Barbie which had a picture of Barbie with an arrow in its head. The shirt went with the skull earrings but not with the silver circlet in her hair and on her feet she had sandals.

She took 5 steps into the room and locked eyes with me and Naruto "Is this the girl that you were talking about because if so she's got a lot older since you were last here." Naruto asked.

"No, that's not her." I said back I walked forward towards the new arrival.

"Don't come any closer!" I stopped right in my tracks, she now had in her hand a large spear which seemed to come from nowhere "I'm here to give you both a message from my lady." She was with that girl so we were on the right track.

"Hey Naruto, I think we got it right, I believe she is with that girl I told you about."

Naruto ran forward right up to the girl "Look I don't want trouble, I just want some answers where the hell am I and where are my friends? Are they ok?"

She pushed Naruto back and sighed "Look guys, I don't know much at the moment myself, ok. What I do know is that you," she pointed to Naruto "have been brought to this world to help us all save it ok. And as for your friends I'm sorry I don't know, your best bet to find them would be to go to camp half blood. They normally have answers there, anyway back to the point of me being here, you both have been chosen for some special training, but you need to pass a test first. There is a monster on the loose in the Soho area, you have to defeat it and if you can do this then you will do you training and get more answers. I was told to give you these don't worry about carrying them in the street, normal people won't notice them." She threw 2 bronze swords onto the ground. They made aloud thump as they hit.

Naruto ran in front of her and spread his arms out to stop her "I'm not doing any test or training for you until I get answers and know if my friends are safe!"

She sighed "Really didn't want to do this, sorry Naruto."

He looked puzzled "How do you know..."

He never finished the sentence as a jolt of electricity came out of the spear hitting Naruto, making him fall to his knees. And with that she walked calmly past us, into the lift and was gone. "Wow what a bitch." I said picking Naruto up "So shall we deal with this monster then? It all sounds so farfetched to me but after what's happened to me in the last couple of days I'm just going to go with it."

I picked up one of the swords; they each had a sheath which had a strap to place on your back. I pulled the sword out; it looked just like any other sword. It was about 1 meter long in length, bronze all over even the handle, a hand guard and a shine that did not seem natural.

I put my sword on then past Naruto his he put it on but said nothing we made our way back to the lift and down back to the street, Naruto turned to me "I'm sorry Tōshirō, but I have to look for my friends they are more important to me then some people I don't know, sorry." And with that he ran down the street.

"Naruto wait let me help!" I ran after him but after a couple of blocks I lost him "Damn it! What do I do now; I could spend hours trying to find him here. What if that monster is real, do I really want to take that chance. Damn it, damn it to hell! Why is my life so messed up?" I started to run in the direction of Soho "I mean taking dad from us, giving me ADHD and dyslexia is one thing but making me hear voices and see things not cool at all."

I made it to Soho at about 12 o'clock but it's a large place. After about 2 hours of random running around I sat down on a bench _'This is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, I mean I don't even know what I'm looking for.'_ I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at the sky; the sun was shining in the clear blue sky. _'Hm a lovely warm day, it kind of makes me feel sleepy.'_ I closed my eyes just for a second and bam the vision of the giant appeared and I shot straight to my feet _'So that's what I'm looking for.'_ I looked around, my blood pumping expecting the giant to come out at any moment… nothing, but then an explosion ripped through a building a couple of blocks away.

I ran straight to it.

There we go the second chapter of Frozen Maelstrom of the wild is up and ready to go.

A cliffhanger I like it

Next time "chapter 3 – A whole new world " so till then see ya and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3 A whole new world

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Bleach, Negima or Percy Jackson... sigh I never get a break.

"Rasengan!" Speech  
'_Rasengan!'_ Thoughts

Frozen Maelstrom of the Wild  
Chapter 3: A whole new world**  
****(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

"I'm sorry Tōshirō but I have to look for my friends, they're more important to me then some people I don't know, sorry." And with that I ran down the street.

"Naruto wait let me help!" I could hear Tōshirō calling to me as I ran.

I ran for a couple of blocks and without thinking about it I ran up a wall using my chakra. I made it to the top of a building and looked back down to see Tōshirō stopped running and looked around before he ran in the other direction. "Sorry my friend, but this is my problem not yours." I ran and jumped to the next building and slid to a stop '_What to do? I don't know this world and my friends could be any where.' _I looked back the way I had come, the Empire State building 'hhhmm_ I could go back there, I might find some clues.'_

I stood, starring up at the building, something felt… I dunno, out of place. It felt like I belonged here when I don't. I wasn't sure if I would get any answers as I walked in and went up to the 84th floor before walking back out onto the roof however there stood, waiting, was a girl of about 12 years old. She wore a short tunic and had Auburn colored hair which was up in a ponytail. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me "Wow." Was all I could manage, they looked like the shine of the moon and she was beautiful but that's just creepy "Who are you? Are you the one who has been speaking to Tōshirō? Please I need some answers; I don't know what to do."

I fell to my knees she walked over to me and spoke "You must not give up little one; this is not like you at all."

My eyes widened and I shot to my feet "You... you were the voice that spoke to me in my fight with Sasuke."

She nodded and walked right up to me "You have a very important job to do demigod." She walked away and sat down on a bench, crossing her legs "But I will give you the chance of answers, 3 questions 3 answers so pick carefully."

I walked across to the window looking out to the north of the city and with out turning I spoke "Where are my friends? Are they ok? And how can I find them?"

I could feel her eyes on me after a minute of quiet "You care for them greatly don't you. That's a great trait to have, loyalty to ones friends. I will answer first where your friends are. From what I can see they are scattered around the country and the one you call Sasuke is here in this city. He arrived about an hour ago. I don't quite know how he made it across the country so fast but I sense foul play. Your second question, they are all fine in fact I believe that two of them have met up already and as for your final question, go to camp half blood. They can help but if you go and don't get the training you need then you wont be any help to them at all. However the choice is yours and I know what you will do." She got up and I turned to face her. She walked to the lift and entered before the doors closed, but not before she spoke one last time "My name is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon, we will meet again young one." Then just like that she was gone.

I stood there, Sasuke is here, I could finish this now. I know now after our last fight I can't bring him back, I'm just not sure what to do. I don't want to kill him, but if I let him carry on more of my friends will get hurt and I can't let that happen. I ran to the lift and took it down to the ground. I ran across the road and up the side of a building. I reached the top about 50 floors up and stood there looking over the city "Right, sage mode is needed." I said to no one.

Sitting down I closed my eyes and started to draw in the energy. Normally it takes a minute or two to power up but this time it couldn't have been more then 30 seconds later that I stood up in sage mode. I felt so full of power '_Where are you Sasuke?'_

I turned to the north of the city and felt for him but I got nothing back. I did the same for east but then I got some thing south west and it was coming in strong.

I made my way to ground level of the buildings and started running down the roads, cutting through parks, down alleyways and jumping main roads until I ran out of land. Yes you heard me I ran out of land. I reached a place called Battery Park, it was a really nice place but this was not were Sasuke was. I stood at the edge and looked down at the waves crashing on to the rocks below _'I don't get it.'_ Then I spotted an island out in the bay, there was a big green statue on it holding a green torch in one hand and what looked like a book. I knew that was where he was _'hm?'_

That's when I was attack by four guys that came out of nowhere, each had amour that covered there chests and shoulders and helmets that covered there faces with swords… aimed at me!

I span around, pulling out two kunai. I kicked the 1st one, knocking him down. I locked up with the two that came from the sides. I don't know who these guys are but they're good. I flip backwards making them fall forward and then drop kick the fourth guy knocking him out, three left. They picked themselves up as I started to dodge there attacks, left right, left right, there swings went but I was to fast as I jumped into the air and made a clone. They looked up straight into the sun blinding them "BIG MISTAKE!" I yelled "Rasengan!" I landed the attack in between the 3 warriors, knocking them all down as I landed, however that's when I herd the clapping. I turned around and there sat on a bench was a blonde-haired, blue eyed teen, he looked about 21.

He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and flip flops. He was well built and had a scar running down the side of his face. He also had a very sneaky look on his face. I didn't trust him straight away. I walked towards him as he clapped. One of the goons was waking up however I punched him on the head knocking him out "These guys got something to do with you?"

He got up and stood face to face with me "Yes I do believe you just knocked out my guards, oh well never mind. My name is Luke and you are Naruto right?" He put his hand up to shake mine, and aghast my better judgment I shook it. However then something strange happened, the fox screamed through me at something in this Luke guy. I got images, flashing, quickly of the Kyuubi and a giant man. I yanked my hand back while Luke just smiled "What, was it something I said?" He walked over to his men and kicked them back up "This was just a test Naruto. I knew you would be here. You're looking for your little friend are you not? Sasuke, was it?"

He turned to face me and I swear his eyes changed to a gold color for a second "Well I know where he is. He's over there, on Liberty island." He pointed over his shoulder out at the island I had spotted earlier "He is a difficult one. I spoke to him not so long ago, man he is rather rude but he joined my cause when I promised him more power then he could ever get in a life time. Now… what will it take for me to get you to join me in my little plan of destroying the gods?" He crossed his arms and looked at me.

I looked back, there was evil in those eyes and I knew just what to say "Screw you."

He faked hurt on his face "Naruto I just want to help you, if you do this for me I can return the Sasuke you know and love back to you." And an evil smile crept to his face

"What do you mean?" I growled.

He pushed his guards who were back on there feet down the path and they walked off "What I mean is what if I told you there is an ultimate power at work and he controls your little friend even if doesn't know it. Yes that's right, he is just a puppet to be used and thrown away but you could save him just by joining me."

I launched forward and had him by the throat with a kunai "Release my friend, now!"

He started to laugh, yes laugh, the guy had a kunai to the throat and he was laughing at me. Then his eyes went gold and I couldn't move. He calmly released himself from my grip and walked beside me before whispering in my ear in a completely new voice "This is a once in a life time opportunity demigod, think about it, talk with your friend. If you want to join, find me aboard the Princess Andromeda if you don't you will die." He slipped something into my left pocket and then he punched me hard in the gut. I fell to the ground and he walked off. After a couple of minutes I was able to get to my feet.

I grabbed the rail to support myself _'So there is a reason Sasuke…'_ Ok so I'm going to be truthful here, I blacked out. I know I know… not a very good start; it was only for a while. I woke up slumped on a bench next to an old man; he was about 60-70 years old and was wearing a red and white suit. He had a small goatee and short spiked hair both grey with age. There were also lines running vertically under each eye. He had wrinkles and a couple of liver-spots and he has a long pipe in his mouth which he was smoking. I don't know why but he looked familiar.

He pulled out a handkerchief which had 火 and サル symbols on it and wiped at his forehead. He turned and smiled at me "Hi there sport, I was walking past and saw you in a bit of bother so I stopped to help, are you ok?" He sounded like he really cared.

"I'm fine thank you sir." I replied rubbing my hand on my gut which was not too happy with me.

He laughed "Me, I'm not a sir."

I looked at the handkerchief in his hands "I couldn't help but notice those symbols."

He looked down and laughed "Ah these yes fire is my favorite element and as for the other, it means monkey. It's a nickname I have been given in the past." a smile came across my face, there was something about this man that felt right.

He smiled and looked out into the bay "So do you want to talk about what happened?" I looked down at the floor "Don't want to say anything huh, that's ok I understand, but you have to remember keeping things locked up isn't always a good thing."

I got to my feet and looked at the island in the distance, took a deep breath, then "Well I'm new here, you see I have no idea where I am, don't know were my friends are or if they are ok. I only have someone I don't knows word that they're fine. That person said I need to do some special training before I look for them or I won't be able to help them. My best friend is being used and doesn't want to be saved and to top it all off I have just been attack by Luke don't know who he is. All I know is he's the one using my friend and is bat shit insane." I breathed again.

I looked back at the monkey man, he smiled and had a twinkle in his eyes "Sit down, ok, and we will talk through all of these shall we. For a start your new that's not such a bad thing, see a new place, meet new people, have an adventure and show people who you are." He turned and faced me "Your friends are important to you, I can see that. But you need to believe in your friends like I can tell they do with you." He let me think about this for a moment "And as for the training thing, that's for you to decide. If this other person thinks you need it to help your friends would they lie?"

He did have a point, if she needed me to help, she would know my friends would be on my mind. I looked down at my feet "Ok then monkey-man what about Sasuke, he's being used and doesn't see it. No matter what I try I can't reach him?"

He put the handkerchief away and took the pipe out of his mouth "It sounds like this Sasuke fellow needs a friend who doesn't give up on him. It might take time for him to see what's happening to him and when he does he will need you there, and sonny you don't look like the sort to give up on your friends." I nodded as he put the pipe in his pocket and put a hand on my shoulder "look son there is nothing I can say about this Luke fellow except you do what is in your heart and you follow that and don't ever give up. It takes guts, and I think you have them."

I jumped to my feet and clenched my fists "Yeah, your right I won't give up on him, thank you monkey-man, oh that's right my name is Naruto, I forgot to give you my name. I do have one more question however, how do I get there?" I pointed out towards Liberty Island.

He looked at me and pointed down the path "If you follow this path you can catch the ferry out to the island all day, just be careful ok and good luck with your friend. My gut says you're going to need it."

I nodded as I got up and started to walk away before turning "Thank you for helping me."

He smiled with a friendly smile. As I walked of down the path he called after me "Carry on the will of fire Naruto."

I stopped, hang on that's what the 3rd went on about. I span around but monkey-man was gone "What the hell?"

I got to the ferry and then hit a problem. I didn't have any money so I couldn't pay to get on, but then I wouldn't be a good ninja if I couldn't get on with out being seen. I jumped up on to the ferry terminal and ran across the roof. Then as the ferry started to pull away I jumped on to the upper deck and sat down in a seat. 15 minutes later we arrived at the statue of liberty, I jumped ship on to the roof again and ran the length before landing on the ground. I ran forward down a path which was surrounded by trees until I came to a big round open area that had a giant metal tower in the middle. I walk up to it. Looking around I could feel him, Sasuke was here some where.

I turned to the south-east and there she was, facing away from me, the Statue of Liberty "Well I got to admit it's impressive." I looked up and down the statue then I spotted something there, stood all the way at the top on the torch was a figure "SASUKE!" I yelled and ran forward after 50 meters I jumped up on to the roof of a white building. Still running towards him, I reached the end of the building and jumped off onto a concrete platform. I stopped and looked up; he was still stood there watching me. I could feel his Sharingan burning into me.

I jumped up onto the leg of the statue and ran straight up, I didn't care if anyone saw me, this was going to end now one way or another. I had had enough. I reached the top in minutes and shot into the air. He watched me as I made a clone and formed a Rasengan. I was grabbed by the clone and was then thrown at Sasuke however he jumped backwards into the air as my attack missed causing the torch to explode.

I stood there in the broken torch looking up as Sasuke ran through a load of hand signs "Fire style, Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" I had to move and move fast. I jumped out of the torch and landed on the head as the giant dragon shaped fireball exploded on the remains of the torch, leaving just the hand and the bottom of the torch left.

Sasuke landed in front of me "Enough is enough Naruto; I'm not messing around anymore." He shot forward and punched me in the face then in the gut and round house kicked me I skidded along the floor to the edge, he then jumped into the air. That's it no more mister nice guy I activated my nine tails chakra cloak and shot into the air punching him straight up. I teleported above him, he reached me and I slammed my fist into his face. He fell down flipped twice landed on his feet as I shot down and landed in front of him. Sasuke was still looking up so there is something faster then his eyes I tackled him of the side off the statue as we fell I started zooming in and out landing blows on his body.

After 6 blows he managed to stick to the side of the statue and powered up a Chidori before jumping at me as I fell. To slow though as I moved fast behind him grabbed him and threw him straight up. I powered up a Rasengan and shot after him once again. We cleared the statue and I shot past him, the look in Sasuke's eyes when he realized this attack had his name on it and there was no way out in one word priceless. "RASENGUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the attack hit and he shot to the head and smashed into it. I floated in the air for a second then shot down after him. As I fell I notice his eyes change as he mumbled the word "Amaterasu!" Now the thing about this attack is two things, one it's unstoppable, it won't go away till Sasuke tells it to or you die, second you can't avoid it, guess I'm going to have to prove that wrong.

As the flames shot up to greet me I put all the fox's chakra to use and shot side to side avoiding the flames closer and closer I got to Sasuke till my knee went straight into his gut causing him to cough up some blood. I slammed my arm across his neck and grabbed a kunai before raised it into the air "Sasuke your being used again why won't you see that and stop all this crap. Come back with me."

He laughed as his Sharingan disappeared "I'm being used, oh I never saw that coming! I need more power and this guy can give it to me! Then I can go back and destroy that whole fucking village!"

I brought the kunai to his neck "What if I ended it all now, huh? To save you if it means doing this I will do it, is that what you want Sasuke? Do you want to die because that's what will happen if you keep pushing away the ones who care about you?" He smirked and slammed his knee into my groin "low blow" was all I managed as I fell of off him.

He jumped back to the edge of the head "so you were holding back before hhmmmm your new power puts you into to a whole new league, I can see now if you had the guts to kill me, I couldn't beat you… not at the moment."

I dashed forward and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up "I can do it Sasuke! If it means you're free I can do it." Tears started to form in my eyes _'Who am I trying to kid? I can't do it. He's my best friend.'_

He smiled that creepy smile "Those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum, isn't that right Naruto?" I looked at him, what is he going on about I know what Kakashi-sensei always says "So ask your self this Naruto, your mission was to bring me back yet your new little friend, who has yet to awaken his power, you left to fight a big scary monster on his own. I wonder if he is dead yet, do you think Kakashi would approve?" And just to add to his point over in the city there was the sound of an explosion and smoke started pouring into the air.

_'Shit he's right, I did just leave him.'_ Sasuke must have realized I was distracted and used that stupid Chidori current to shock me , i stumbled back.

I let go off him and he jumped of the side of the statue he flipped in the air and as he fell he called up to me "Come after me or let him die Naruto, what's it going to be?" I swore and dived off the statue straight into the sea. I shot back up and landed on the water. I knew I had used my chakra cloak to much already and could feel it hurting but just once more and I shot across the water towards what I hoped was my friend.

There we go the third chapter of Frozen Maelstrom of the wild is up and ready to go.

Next time "chapter 4 So it all begins" so till then see ya and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4 So it all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Bleach, Negima or Percy Jackson... sigh I never get a break.

"Rasengan!" Speech  
'_Rasengan!'_ Thoughts

Frozen Maelstrom of the Wild  
Chapter 4: So it all begins**  
****(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)  
**As I turned around the corner I ran straight into a school, well what was left of the school. The building was a mess, the front door had collapsed, there was a rather large hole in the side of the building like something had smashed its way in, there was smoke pouring out of the hole and I could see that parts of the school was on fire. Everyone was running past me back into the street. After 5 minutes of scanning everyone that ran past, there was nothing that looked like a giant. Soon I was all alone in the playground, looking at the broken building when I heard a scream and out of the hole ran a little girl with brown eyes and black hair up in a bun. She looked no older then 7 but that's not what spurred me forward, no; it was the hulking mass of the Laistrygonian giant dont ask me how i knew what it was i just knew. She ran as fast as she could but the giant was faster.

Exploding out of the hole in the side of the building he brought his big left hand down. Seconds before his hand made contact I slid in, grabbed the girl and jump clear. He lifted his hand and with a big smile looked for the girl; confusion appeared on his face "Nice try!" I shouted causing him to look at me and spot the girl behind me "Pick on someone your own size!" I turned my head and looked towards the girl "What's your name?"

She looked up at me and smiled "it's Momo Hinamori Snowy-chan." A tick appeared in my eye at the 'Snowy-chan' before an image of an older girl who looked a lot like her suddenly flashed before my eyes, however just as soon as it appeared it was gone.

I smiled at her "That's a nice name. Now I need you to run and get out of here ok, can you do that for me?" She nodded and ran towards the road.

"Agh, you took my lunch of little Demigod, that's not good!" Then he thought about it "Me Ugnog, me going to eat you instead, you bigger then little girl." He lunged at me I dodged to the left causing him to fly past me. I grabbed the handle of my sword and unsheathed it.

He turned, bringing his right fist down as I jumped back and swung at him with my sword, cutting a gash in his skin. Ugnog roared, grabbed me and threw me backwards. I shot past a set of swings and hit the metal slide, got to say that hurt. I picked myself up, everything was shaking a bit. He grabbed the seesaw, ripped it out of the fucking ground, no kidding, and then threw it at me. I ran up the slide and dived off the top. I managed to hook a foot onto the handle to stop myself from falling to the ground. The wreaked playground toy flew past me and crashed into the ground before I grabbed the ladder and pulled myself up.

He charged as I slid down the slide. _'This is bloody crazy, I can't fight,' _were my thoughts as I launched myself into the air. I threw my sword, it curved in the air like a deadly spinning top and just as it was about to take his head off he tried to dodge so all it did was cut a gash in his face before it slammed into the ground, half the blade sunk into the concrete. Ugnog grabbed my leg out of the air and started to spin me around and around before letting go of me. I shot straight into the air 10, 20, 30 then 40 feet into the air. I span around then my greatest enemy took hold, Gravity.

I looked down at the playground rushing towards me _'So this is how I die, can't say this is how I thought I would go.'_ But then as sooner as the thought had left my mind a voice spoke to me.

"Feel the power I have given to you, use it and you will live."

No, I wasn't going to die… not today, and to this day I have no idea how I knew this but I spread my arms and legs out and willed the winds to slow me down.

They did slow me down, just enough, so that when I was about 3 meters from the ground I grabbed the top bar of the swings and rotated around them before shooting at Ugnog. I connected both feet straight into his face causing him to fly back from the impact into the damaged school "Take that!" I yelled at him I just started to laugh. In hindsight, not a smart move, but come on I had just done an amazing stunt.

But anyway, the giant shot out of the school, now very much pissed off, and came back at me, punching me full on in the side of the face. I flew backwards head over heels scrapping across the concrete, past my sword and coming to a stop by the entrance to the street. I started to get up slowly; I was in a lot of pain with cuts all over me.

Ugnog grabbed me by the neck and looked me in the eyes. It took all I had not to throw up from his breath "Me kill you now!" He let go and brought his leg up, kicking me in the side. I smashed into a wall and slumped to my knees grabbing my side '_Fuck that one hurt.' _I thought as I coughed up some blood and fell flat on my face. I watched as he walked slowly towards me, he knew I was done for.

"No!" Came a scream, and to my horror Momo was standing in front of me, arms spread out "Don't hurt Snowy-chan anymore, please!"

I got up to one knee "Get out of here now before he gets you!"

She shook her head at me, causing Ugnog to laugh "More for me to eat!" He ran forward and raised his left hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come but it never did. There was this horrible roaring as I opened my eyes to find there on the floor was Ugnogs left arm.

I got to my feet while Momo was pointing at the giant, and no kidding, fire was coming out of her finger. I wasn't going avoid this chance and grabbed my sword from the ground "Take this!" I sliced at his chest, opening up a large wound before jumping back. Grabbing Momo, we ran behind the side of the building "How did you do that?" I asked her, however she looked just as puzzled as I did. Oh well, it didn't matter right now. It had given me the chance to get my breath back. Yes I hurt all over, had cuts all over me, but I'm not going to give up. This thing is a danger to all "Right, Momo, stay here ok? Don't come out, got it?" She nodded.

I walked out from behind the side of the building and watched the giant pick itself up from the floor. It had healed his wounds, I don't know how but really couldnt do with that right now. Then suddenly I wasn't in that broken playground anymore, I was standing in a cave. There was a fine mist floating around and it was dark, and I mean DARK. I moved forward "Momo are you there? Giant thing! Where the hell am I?"

Then suddenly there was a bright light and I could just make out a large shape. It towered over me. I couldn't make out what it was, but something about it felt like a part of me "FIND ME AND I WILL BE YOURS ONCE AGAIN!" A voice boomed in my ears right before the light got brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them again I was back on the playground like I had never left. Ugnog charged at me and for some reason I had my energy back. I rushed forward and jump up over him. It was amazing; I landed behind him and punched him in the back. He fell forward and skidded along the floor. I looked down at my fist only to find it had ice over it _'What the hell?'_ The ice melted and my hand was fine. I ran forward with my sword raised and jumped onto him. Before I could slice into him however, he grabbed my foot and slammed me into the ground.

I just lay there, I couldn't move, I was in a lot of pain '_This is not going so well.'_ I could only watch as his foot shot out towards me and kicked me back. I slammed into the slide again, well that was it I'm done. I gave it my all but I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Now I just lay there, he must have known because he walked slowly towards me.

Momo was at my side, shouting at me to get up, but I couldn't hear her. The giant raised his fist up in the air and right before it could slam down on me there was a flash of yellow and the giant flew backwards, head over heels, about 10 meters away. And there, standing in front of me, looking a little worst for wear was "Naruto?"

He turned, just enough so I could see part of his face, and smiled "Like my sensei says 'those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon friends are worst then scum' and I may not know you well yet," He brought his arm up and gave me a thumbs up "but I class you as a friend."

At that I got, slowly, back up to my feet "Thanks, I promise I will help you find your friends. Momo, go get out of here and hide." She ran off as I walked next to Naruto and pulled my sword out of the ground while I watched Ugnog get back up "I'm not a very good at this, but together we can do this. How do you feel?"

He smiled "To be honest my chakra is low and I'm aching all over, but to answer your question I'm fine."

I couldn't help but laugh. We went back to back facing the giant "Remind me to buy you some Raman after this, if we survive." We both launched are selves at the giant.

He brought his fists down but we both split, one right, the other left. I jumped at him with my sword once again cutting him along his arm. He grabbed the sword and swung me around. I flew into the air and landed back on my feet while sliding back along the ground. Naruto threw several kunai at him however they just went through him. He roared and punched at Naruto who jumped up and ran up his arm before pushing off his back, spun around in the air and threw some more kunai they passed through Ugnogs back, but these however had what looked like tags on them. They burst into flames then exploded while Naruto jumped back next to me. We both stood there, watching the cloud of smoke, wondering if he was dead.

Suddenly a slab of concrete from the floor shot out at us. We dived to the floor as it flew over our heads. Together we both looked back up as the slab met the swings, the swings lost! They got mangled into crushed metal.

"_This is flipping crazy" _i said to myself looking back at the remains of the swings.

I got to my feet and ran at Ugnog, who was now running straight at us. I slid under him, slicing at his legs as I went through. He fell to one knee as I launched myself back up to my feet and swung around only to watch with amazement as 10 different Narutos landed on Ugnog. They punched and kicked at him and I could see the giant was now struggling to get back to his feet, we were winning.

I ran forward only to get hit with about 5 Narutos, they burst into smoke making me choke. I opened my eyes and realized Naruto was shouting for me to dodge. I looked up and tried to move, to slow though, as the punch connected with my side. I flew to the side, only for Naruto to catch me in midair. He put me down and I fell to one knee "Shit, I don't know if I can carry on with this, my body is about ready to give up on me. Got any ideas?"

He looked at the giant, who was bleeding a weird golden blood "Can you run decoy? Just get him to watch you and not me."

I pulled myself to my feet "You've got to be kidding me. I don't even have my sword!" Naruto pushed me aside as my sword flew at us and embedded itself into the slide behind us.

I looked at the giant "Be careful what you wish for." Naruto said as I picked it up and started walking towards the giant. The sword dragging behind me, spark's coming from it.

"OI!" I shouted "YES YOU! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I AM TŌSHIRŌ HITSUGAYA THE CAPTAIN OF THE 10TH DIVISION OF THE GOTEI 13 AND WEILDER OF HYŌRINMARU!" I had no idea what I was saying, but it sounded good.

Anger appeared on Ugnog's face as he started to run towards me. I started to run too. As we came together, I brought my sword up in a deadly arc. It cut him on the chest before he swung for me, however I managed to duck and rolled to the left, evading the strike before jumping backwards and then launched forward, bringing my sword down, however he grabbed it with his hands.

We both pushed and pulled till we were face to face, then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye causing me to smiled at him "Tell Hades I said hi." I let go of the sword and punched him as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards just as Naruto ran forward with a giant ball of energy in his hand and pushed it into Ugnog's gut with a shout of "Rasengan!"

The light that was given out was amazing. Naruto pushed and pushed until the attack exploded. We both got thrown backwards onto the floor. I pushed my self up and looked across at Naruto who was sat up before we looked back at where the giant had been stood. Smoke billowed around; it was hard to see anything. A wind then blew it away, Ugnog the Laistrygonian giant was no more.

I slumped to the floor and realized just how tired I felt. I put my hand to my side and coughed up some more blood. Naruto came over and sat down next to me. He was all bruised, with cuts and scrapes on him "Look at us." He laughed "We're both barely alive and what the hell was that stuff you were saying about you being a captain?"

I smiled at him, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth "I know, I don't know what the hell that was about." We both started to laugh and after a couple of minutes we went quiet right before running footsteps broke that quiet. I looked towards the sound "Hi there Momo, glad to see you're ok."

I smiled and she hugged me before shaking a finger in my face "You shouldn't have done that to help me, now you're hurt." She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I reassured her as I got to my feet slowly, as did Naruto. Then I don't know how or why, but I felt a disturbance. I could tell Naruto did as well as we both stood around Momo, just as a group of 10 girls ranging from the age of 11 to about 17 wearing white cloaks and shirts, white combat trousers and sandals appeared out of nowhere before surrounding us, with bow and arrows which were pointed at us.

Then two of them moved aside and the girl who had that Barbie t-shirt on walked forward and stood in front of us both "Well done! For a minute I thought we were going to have to step in. You," she pointed at Naruto "my lady knew you would make the right choice in the end."

Naruto stared at her "An old friend reminded me of something I was once taught."

I took a step forward "So what now? Care to explain what's going on and who you are?"

She clicked her fingers and the others put down there bows "My name is Thalia and we are the hunters of Artemis. But right now, we need to get out of here before any mortals get here. So right now follow me and as for Momo she will come with us."

And with that one of the hunters stepped forward, shoved us out of the way and spoke to Momo "Come on honey, get on to my back. We are going somewhere nice, ok?" Momo looked at me and I nodded.

We ran out of the area, down some alleys and through lots of different streets. I'm going to be honest; it was hard to keep up. I was aching all over, but just when I thought I was going to keel over we reach a wall. The hunters went over one by one while Naruto gave me a hand before we landed on a roof.

We gathered together and Thalia whispered to us "Right, this is a guarded dock. It belongs to the human military; we need to make our way to the yacht over there. It's the fastest way out of the city but there are armed guards and cameras. We can't be seen and no kills, right." All the hunters nodded while Naruto gave me a look of what the hell are we doing, I just shrugged.

We made a move with Thalia in the lead. We walked across the building until we came to a jump of 5 meters to the next one and 3 meters below us was a solider walking up and down with a M16 slung over his arm. Each of the hunters one by one ran jumped the gap in silence Naruto did as well then came my turn I ran and jumped.

From the moment I jumped I knew I wasn't going to make it, luckily for me Naruto had my back he grabbed my hand as I fell and pulled me up "Thanks." The look of disgust I got from the hunters was bad but anyway we carried on jumping from building to building, getting closer to our goal of the boat, until we came to the last building and this is where we hit a snag.

There were 4 pontoons that crisscrossed out to the different boats, annoyingly these pontoons had little cover on them and had guards patrolling them. In front of the pontoons was an open training area.

We all lay at the edge of the building. Looking around, there were 6 guards, each needed to be taken out with out the other seeing. 6 targets, Thalia turned to me and Naruto "Right I'm going to need you two to help out."

I looked at her "Why, I'm sure your hunters could do it, why use us?"

She looked at me "I'm going to use you 2 because I know you wont kill the guys, my hunters not so much. I want me and phoebe to take out the others." She pointed to 2 of the guards that were right out by the water, on each side of the boat "I need you two to take them out; we will deal with the rest. I know you're hurting but I know you can do it." Thalia and the hunters moved away into the shadows to deal with the other guards.

Naruto looked at me "How the hell are we suppose to do this? And that was a pretty lame excuse she doesnt trust them what ever they are testing us"

My brain went into over time as I ran through lots of different ways we could deal with them but each one came back to the fact people will see us until I got it "Naruto how well can you hold your breath?"

He gave me a puzzled look "Ok I guess, why?"

I smiled "Well were about to get wet."

We dropped down the other side of the building, facing away from the dock and quickly, when they weren't looking, moved silently over to the water and dropped in. God it was bloody cold, but, as by the plan I came up with, we both dived under water. I swam as fast as I could and after 2 minutes I came to the surface just behind my guard.

I looked across; good Naruto was in position as well. I nodded at him while he nodded back and together we both climbed out of the water and came up behind the guards. I clamped my hand over his mouth and brought my arm around his neck, choking him. He fought at me but I didn't let go and after a minute of fighting he fell unconscious. I dropped him carefully to the floor, making sure he was still breathing.

God my heart was going like hell, I looked across to Naruto who was also just making sure his was still breathing. He gave me a thumbs up and we both ran up the ramp to the posh looking yacht.

Seconds later Thalia and the hunters appeared "Well done, you passed." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was a test to see how you would react in the heat of battle and I'm glad you passed. I mean how would I explain it to my lady that you were both full of bullets. Now come on, we have to get out of here." We made our way into a lounge. Thalia sat down while the girl carrying Momo put her down on a couch, she had fallen asleep "Phoebe leave her there, you are in charge. Get this boat moving, we need to be out of the harbor fast."

Phoebe nodded as she called out commands to the rest of the hunters before they all left. I fell into a chair, as did Naruto "God I'm so tired and in pain." Naruto nodded while I turned to Thalia "So, what now Thalia?"

She looked at me with a smile "Now you meet my lady and get the answers you want." She stood and bowed while Naruto and I shot to our feet and look to the door. There walking in was the little girl from before.

She walked over to Thalia and placed a hand on her shoulder "Thank you my hunter, you may leave us and get some rest, you will need it." Thalia nodded and left the room. The girl sat down "My name is Artemis and I'm guessing you are after answers, but first lets get you both healed shall we." A glow of energy came from her and I felt warm, looking down at my hands I watched in amazement as the wounds I had healed and my chest pain went away.

Artemis smiled at us "Right I am guessing you both want me to explain, so I will. Those that brought you here are my hunters; they each have made an oath to me. They turned their back on men to fight by my side forever. Yes," She nodded at me as I went to say something "they are immortal and as long as they keep there maidenhood or are not slain in battle they will stay that way not ageing at all."

Naruto got up and walked to the middle of the room "Sorry my lady but what does this have to do with me and my friend. I don't want to sound disrespectful but I have friends I want to find and fast."

Artemis looked up at him "How does this involve you two? Well if you have not notice my hunters don't like men but they came to get and travel with you, they would only do that if I asked them to."

"So?" I ask questioningly as I walked next to Naruto. I was sure I did not like the way this conversation was going.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that you are both demigods and that I am your god parent, I am your mother."

Yeah, definitely didn't like where this was going.

Well there you have it chapter 4 up for all your pleaseure its getting exciteing!

Want to find out more come back and read the next chapter Chapter 5: Revelation Of Origin

so long guys thanks for reading and dont forget to review


End file.
